


One Step At A Time

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Chigiri Learns to Depend on Others, Domestic, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kunigami Taking Care of Chigiri's Knee, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, kunigiri, patient kunigami, stubborn chigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: After an incident that left Chigiri's right hand in a cast, he was forced to face the reality that sometimes, all you need is a helping hand.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> A pinch-hit for @arileenu on twitter for the bllk exchange! I hope I was able to fill your request!

Chigiri glared at the hand the doctor was inspecting. Sabotage and foul play should have been expected but he was never targeted so viciously before. Luckily his legs were fine, even if he did trip over them. What wasn’t okay were the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand.

“I’m sorry but I’ll need to cast them. Just for a week at most.”

Chigiri sighed through his nose. He could work with that.

* * *

Or so he thought.

One week didn’t seem so long until Chigiri was faced with one challenge after another. It had only been a few hours since he came back from the infirmary but he was already about to explode.

He couldn’t braid his hair. But he made do by tying it loosely to one side.

He couldn’t eat with chopsticks. But he made do with other cutleries.

He couldn’t apply his treatment as fast as he usually did. And there was nothing he could do about that.

Still, he firmly believed that he was _fine_. A setback like this was nothing. Better his fingers than his knee. And yet, Chigiri felt himself growing somewhat angsty from the hassle of not being able to carry out his usual routine.

And if Isagi offered to help _one more time_ , Chigiri was going to scream.

* * *

Kunigami frowned as he watched Chigiri glare at his teammates. As prideful as all of them were, you needed to know when to give up the act and learn to accept whatever help you can get. 

When Chigiri had fallen during the match, there was a few seconds where no one breathed. They all knew how important Chigiri’s legs were. But aside from that, Kunigami could not bear to see Chigiri’s face if the worst had happened. Luckily, it was just his fingers that took the brunt of the fall.

Chigiri’s relatively tame diagnosis made everyone sigh in relief. They were so blinded by the good news that they didn’t see Chigiri’s increasingly sour mood from all their pestering, no matter how kind the gesture was.

Kunigami himself only noticed it because he always found himself looking in Chigiri’s direction anyway.

It started with the hair. Kunigami never thought about it but of course Chigiri wouldn’t be able to braid or tie his own hair. Kunigami was about to offer to help but then he saw the fierce look of determination in Chigiri’s eyes. Kunigami reminded himself that Chigiri was on the defensive at the moment.

No one wanted to be counted as a liability, no matter what the situation was.

Kunigami watched over Chigiri the whole day, ready to step in without making it look like he was hovering too much. Isagi and Bachira did enough of that already. Bachira was a little more subtle but Chigiri caught on quickly and as predicted, he lashed out at both of them.

Chigiri was like a wounded animal at the moment.

If you came on too suddenly, all you’re going to get is pain for your trouble.

That night, as Kunigami watched Chigiri slowly apply his ointments to his knee using only the left hand, he planned silently. He wasn’t going to let Chigiri suffer alone for much longer.

* * *

Chigiri woke up with the worst headache and his fingers throbbing in their cast. He ignored both and dry swallowed some painkillers instead. They had practice matches that morning.

When his teammates saw him getting ready alongside them, Naruhaya asked, “Sure you don’t just wanna sit this one out, Chigiri?”

Reigning in an outburst, Chigiri coldly replied, “If you haven’t noticed, my legs are fine.”

“If you say so,” Naruhaya shrugged.

Chigiri huffed in frustration. After putting on the uniform, Chigiri contemplated in front of a mirror. He couldn’t tie up his hair properly so maybe he would have to just tie it as tightly as he could manage.

Then he heard someone said from behind him, “I can braid it for you.”

Chigiri looked up in the mirror and saw Kunigami. He sighed as he stared at Kunigami’s reflection with a flat look. “I don’t need your help.”

Kunigami’s face remained passive as he responded, “Suit yourself. But you’re missing out on my excellent braiding skills.”

Chigiri's lips quirked upwards automatically. “The nonexistent one, you mean?”

“Is that a dare?” Kunigami asked with a challenging look in his eyes.

Chigiri frowned and turned around to face the real Kunigami. Where was he going with this? Chigiri didn’t say anything, so Kunigami continued.

“If I can tie a decent braid, you let me tie your hair every single time you need me to.”

With one raised eyebrow, Chigiri asked, “And if you can’t?”

“I’ll leave it alone and I’ll never bring this up again.”

Chigiri knew this was a trap but some part of him was curious. “Deal.”

* * *

Kunigami felt like a dumbass. Baiting Chigiri? Easy. But actually carrying out the dare? Kunigami never thought that far until he was sitting behind Chigiri and he was handed a hair brush.

With a deep breath, Kunigami started brushing Chigiri’s hair. The red locks were as soft and silky as Kunigami imagined it would be. He parted the left bang that Chigiri usually let fall on his face and started pulling all the remaining strands to the right. Kunigami draped the hair over Chigiri’s right shoulder to ease the braiding process.

Just as Kunigami was about to begin, Chigiri tilted his head downward, probably thinking it would help Kunigami but instead, it revealed his nape in all its glory. Kunigami’s brain short-circuited for a few seconds. He couldn’t even explain why.

He was idle for too long because Chigiri suddenly asked, “Something wrong?”

“Nope,” Kunigami answered too quickly but if Chigiri noticed, he didn’t say anything.

His hand brushed against Chigiri’s nape and suddenly he both felt and saw Chigiri’s spine tingle and straighten.

Kunigami blushed involuntarily and cursed himself for even thinking this was a good idea.

 _‘Don’t make this weird, don’t make this weird, don’t make this weird-‘_ was the mantra in Kunigami’s head.

* * *

Chigiri’s kept repeating to himself, _‘Don’t make this weird, don’t make this weird, don’t make this weird-‘_

This was why he didn’t like anyone touching his hair. He was starting to regret ever accepting the dare. He already knew he had lost when he felt the way Kunigami brush his hair.

Kunigami was not only gentle but he was careful not to pull too harshly when the hairbrush was stuck on tangled ends. And when he parted Chigiri’s hair, it was like he was used to tying someone’s hair. Chigiri’s body had unconsciously relaxed from the caring ministrations. Which was what made the goosebumps he felt so prominent.

Shit.

Chigiri knew his face was heating up but he pushed on. If Kunigami wasn’t going to say anything about his sensitive nape, neither was Chigiri.

* * *

Kunigami took another deep breath and pretended he was braiding his sister’s hair instead. It helped immensely. By the time Kunigami realized, he was already done.

He was just as surprised as Chigiri was at that point. Chigiri turned around with a mirror in hand so that he could comment his thoughts straight to Kunigami’s face.

Chigiri turned his head left and right as he looked in the mirror. He then asked in awe, “You really _can_ braid, huh?”

Kunigami shrugged, “I had two sisters.” His face morphed into one of fear as he reiterated, “I mean- I _have_ two sisters, sorry, I-“

And that was when Chigiri laughed.

It was a beautiful sound. Kunigami took note of the way Chigiri’s eyes closed in amusement and how wide his smile was. It was then that Kunigami realize he hadn’t seen that smile since the day before yesterday. Even then, it had never been from Chigiri outright laughing.

* * *

After Chigiri recovered from his laughter, he caught Kunigami smiling fondly at him. Still amused, Chigiri asked, “What?”

Kunigami grinned. “Been a while since I saw that smile.”

There was a moment when Chigiri felt as though his heart forgot to beat after he heard Kunigami utter those words. Chigiri was suddenly very aware of their proximity and this overwhelming… _affection_ (?) he felt? For Kunigami? What the heck was that weird feeling in his chest? Why was he so _nervous_ all of a sudden-

Oh.

Chigiri had been silent for too long as he realized his own feelings and by then, both him and Kunigami were just staring at one another. Impulsively, Chigiri stood up, said his thanks and left for the practice rooms.

* * *

Kunigami thought he had went too far at first but then he saw the dawning look in Chigiri’s eyes… and then the visible blush on his cheeks... Kunigami buried his face in the palms of his hands.

Slow steps.

All Kunigami needed was to take slow steps.

* * *

Kunigami pretended to be unaffected by that first incident. He didn’t act any differently as he helped to redo Chigiri’s hairstyle for the rest of the day. He did however, boldly knelt in front of Chigiri in the locker room after their last practice and took Chigiri’s treatment box away from him.

Chigiri was, understandably, furious, “What are you-“

But Kunigami had cut him off with, “Do I have to dare you for this too?”

“You don’t even know what to use-“

“Like I said,” Kunigami intoned seriously, “Do I have to dare you again?”

In the face of Kunigami’s persistence, Chigiri reluctantly sat on bench in the locker room and let himself be taken care of for once.

Kunigami didn’t expect it to go that well at all, truthfully. He was betting on the break of the first barrier to ease him past the second barrier. Luckily it worked out.

Even so, Kunigami intended to do things correctly. He had seen Chigiri treat his knee in passing but it was easy to remember because Chigiri never deviated from his routine.

* * *

Chigiri could have said no. He had intended to. But Kunigami’s stern eyes were literally daring him to refuse the help. And maybe a part of Chigiri knew that massaging his knee with just his left hand was not satisfying or relaxing in the least. So he gave in, sat on the bench and pulled his pant leg up.

When Kunigami aligned his ointments and topical creams in the correct order, Chigiri felt like laughing. This guy was unbelievable.

Chigiri would have said as much but then Kunigami’s hands started to massage his knee and Chigiri almost groaned in pain. He should have expected this. His muscles were too stiff from the improper treatment yesterday and his harsh training earlier. He had pushed himself to prove his worth and his knee was taking the punishment.

Instead of slowing down, Kunigami looked him in the eyes and said, “Brace yourself.”

Chigiri’s eyes widened and he panicked when he felt Kunigami’s sturdy fingers push against a bundle of knots. He gripped Kunigami’s shirt and that made Kunigami pause but he didn’t relent his hold. This was happening. And Chigiri understood that. So he took a shaky breath and nodded unsteadily.

“…shit!” Chigiri cursed when he felt the relentless circular motion of Kunigami’s fingers.

His body curled from the intense sensation and Chigiri let himself bend over Kunigami’s shoulder.

* * *

Kunigami let Chigiri hunch over him, gripping his shirt too tightly. The pained grunts and soft curses pushed Kunigami forward. As he started on another bundle of knots, Kunigami pondered.

If he had let Chigiri continued the way he was yesterday, Chigiri probably would have overworked his legs more than ever without any proper relief for the entire week. Kunigami needed Chigiri to understand that.

When the worst was over, Chigiri remained slumped over Kunigami’s shoulder, exhausted but pain-free.

“You need to know when to stop, Chigiri," Kunigami whispered, knowing Chigiri could hear him loud and clear, "It’s not wrong to ask for help.”

Chigiri was quiet at first. Again, Kunigami thought he had went too far. But then Chigiri sat up with a knowing look in his eyes. There was defeat there but there was also acceptance.

Kunigami smiled up at Chigiri and started packing up the treatment box. Then he stood up and kept the box back in Chigiri’s locker.

“Kunigami,” Chigiri called out from the bench.

Kunigami looked at him in question.

Chigiri sighed before he commanded, “Help me up.”

It was definitely a huge leap from yesterday's Chigiri. Kunigami practically beamed as he approached Chigiri to help him stand. Chigiri rolled his eyes when he saw the look on Kunigami’s face. 

* * *

The week passed with Kunigami helping Chigiri almost on instinct. Neither of them said anything. They both ignored the goosebumps Chigiri still got every time Kunigami’s hand touched his nape. They both ignored any incidents whereby they ended up with faces flushed in embarrassment. They both ignored the growing intimacy between them.

It went on till Chigiri could finally take his cast off. He would need some practice to get back his dexterity but other than that, he was fine.

Kunigami had expected Chigiri to simply move on from the week where he was constantly in a moment of weakness.

But instead, Chigiri had walked up to him with a hairbrush in hand, sat in front of him, pushed the hairbrush into his hand and then turned around with his back to Kunigami.

Even with both his hands available, Chigiri chose to hand Kunigami the brush.

Kunigami was confused at first but then he noticed the red tips of Chigiri’s ears. It must've taken a lot of effort for Chigiri to make such a bold move.

* * *

The thought of losing what they had during that one week had scared Chigiri more than it should have. Would they just… stop? Just like that? And move on like nothing had happened?

Maybe Chigiri would draw the line at Kunigami doing his knee treatment for him because while Kunigami got the job done, it was too much skin contact for Chigiri to take without completely turning red by the end of it.

The hair braiding however… That had been a routine Chigiri enjoyed. Just getting up everyday and taking the hairbrush to wherever Kunigami was.

Chigiri didn’t want to lose that.

So, on the morning after the cast was taken off, Chigiri made the decision to continue that specific routine. Without saying anything, he simply walked up to Kunigami, sat down and passed him the hair brush like he always did. Chigiri hugged his knees and just waited. It was embarrassing and he probably lost his dignity along the way but he was not going to let-

Chigiri froze. He felt Kunigami ‘s hand hold just a portion of his hair - like he was just the holding tip of a few random locks. From the sensation of the direction of the pull, it was like Kunigami had brought it to his face-

The sudden image of Kunigami kissing his hair appeared in Chigiri’s head. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. Was this guy for real? Shit. If Chigiri wasn't trying so hard to will his blush away, Chigiri would have hit Kunigami for the stunt he was pulling. 

* * *

Kunigami had indeed used about two fingers to simply raise Chigiri’s hair to his lips. Then, he gently placed a chaste kiss on the red tips. One day, he would have more than that. For now, this was enough.

Slow steps.

All Kunigami needed was to take slow steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorks lmao


End file.
